Elektra (2005)
The Skylanders Meets Elektra After being killed, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Elektra_(comics) Elektra Natchios] ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jennifer_Garner Jennifer Garner]) is revived by a blind [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Martial_arts martial arts] master called [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stick_(comics) Stick] ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Terrence_Stamp Terrence Stamp]). She is brought to his training compound to learn Kimagure, an ancient martial arts discipline that provides its practitioners with[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Precognition precognition] as well as the ability to resurrect the dead. Elektra is soon expelled because of her inability to let go of her rage. She leaves and uses her training to become a contract killer. Elektra infiltrates a heavily-guarded area, kills the guards, and manages to slay her target DeMarco ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jason_Isaacs Jason Isaacs]). Years later, Elektra's agent McCabe ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Colin_Cunningham Colin Cunningham]) receives an unusually large offer from an anonymous client wishing to hire Elektra's services. The only stipulation; she must spend a few days in a rented home on the island where the assassination is to be performed before the names of the targets are revealed. During the wait, Elektra is shown swimming in the ocean while remembering a memory of her childhood of her father putting her through swimming pool training. After a swim in the ocean, Elektra uses her abilities where she finds a girl Abby ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kirsten_Prout Kirsten Prout]) who tried to swipe Elektra's necklace and Elektra sends her away. While meditating, Elektra meets and befriends Abby's father Mark Miller ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Goran_Vi%C5%A1nji%C4%87 Goran Visnjic]) who apologizes for what his daughter did. Abby later invites Elektra to dinner on Mark's behalf. Later that day, Elektra discovers that Abby, like Elektra herself, has [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Obsessive_compulsive_disorder obsessive compulsive disorder]. Elektra develops a romantic interest in Mark, but soon learns he and Abby are the targets she has been hired to kill. Elektra spares them and leaves, but later returns in time to protect them from replacement assassins sent by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hand_(comics) The Hand], a crime syndicate of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ninja ninja] mercenaries. Meanwhile, Roshi ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cary-Hiroyuki_Tagawa Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa]), master of The Hand, learns of the failed attempt and permits his son [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kirigi Kirigi] ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Will_Yun_Lee Will Yun Lee]) to lead a new team of assassins to kill Elektra and return with Abby, referred to as "The Treasure." Elektra tries to leave Abby and Mark with Stick, but he scolds her into protecting them herself. She then drives Mark and Abby to McCabe's country house for safety, but is followed by Kirigi, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Typhoid_Mary_(comics) Typhoid] ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Natassia_Malthe Natassia Malthe]), [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stone_(Marvel_Comics) Stone] ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bob_Sapp Bob Sapp]), Kinkou (Edison T. Ribeiro), and[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tattoo_(comics) Tattoo] ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chris_Ackerman Chris Ackerman]). Elektra senses Kirigi and the assassins presence as they arrive and flees with Mark and Abby through a secret underground exit to the orchard, while McCabe makes a stand to allow them time to escape. After killing McCabe, Kirigi and the assassins hunt down Elektra, Mark, and Abby in the forest nearby. Elektra battles Stone and tricks him into breaking down a large tree which crushes him. Abby and Mark defend themselves against Kinkou, killing him with one of his own daggers. Elektra witnesses Abby in action and is surprised to learn she possesses martial arts skills. As Elektra is distracted by the revelation, Typhoid gives her a poisonous kiss of death, completely incapacitating Elektra. Abby attempts to intervene, but is captured by Kirigi. Suddenly, Stick and his [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Chaste Chaste ninjas] arrive and rescue Abby, Mark, and Elektra from Kirigi and his assassins. They return to Stick's training compound where he confirms Abby is a coveted martial arts prodigy whom the Hand seek to use for evil purposes. Elektra, now cured of Typhoid's poison, learns that Stick arranged the murder contract on Mark and Abby in order to test Elektra's propensity for compassion. In an effort to allow Abby to lead a normal life, Elektra [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Astral_projection astrally projects] herself to a meeting with Kirigi and challenges him to a fight; the winner claiming Abby for their own purpose. Elektra returns to her childhood home to face Kirigi, and finally remembers he was her mother's killer. Elektra, battling with her [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sai_(weapon) sai daggers], is defeated by Kirigi, but as he prepares to kill her, Abby arrives and engages him long enough for Elektra to recuperate. Elektra and Abby then escape and hide in a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hedge_maze hedge maze] but are separated when Abby is captured by snakes dispatched by Tattoo. Elektra finds Tattoo and kills him by breaking his neck while he is in his animal-controlling trance. Elektra once again encounters Kirigi, and manages to kill him by anticipating his superhuman speed during an attack and stabbing him with her sai. Jealous of Abby's status as the Treasure, Typhoid poisons her, but is then killed by Elektra. Elektra carries Abby's body back inside the house and successfully revives her, completing her journey to becoming a Kimagure master. Elektra says her goodbyes to Mark and Abby. As she leaves the house, Elektra is greeted by Stick who remarks that second lives can often be better than the first.=